


Run and Hide

by peskylilcritter



Series: pesky does nano prep [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Post-Order 66
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8260355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peskylilcritter/pseuds/peskylilcritter
Summary: Padmé and Obi-Wan on the run from the Empire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> nobody prompted this one. (des is auf meim eigenen mist gwochsen.)
> 
> however. there is a post on tumblr suggesting that obiwan and padme have the same type and at some point they see a tall passionate blond and both go "hmm.." and then look at each other in horror. or something like that. OP, i hope you read this bc its def your fault i wrote this. (btw, im very very fond of that post. its amazing.)

Finding hair dye is the easy part. They both go blond and don’t talk about Anakin.

Obi-Wan thinks he and Padmé both look strange with the new hair color and he misses his beard but between that and the clothes, they're a great deal less recognizable. He wonders if anyone will even come looking for them.

***

For the first few months they're too busy running and taking care of the twins to grieve, or talk about their grief.

After a run-in with some Imperials who recognized Obi-Wan - and damn PR campaigns anyway – Obi-Wan dies his hair brown, changes the color of his eyes and takes more care to shave regularly. Padmé laughs when he gives his beard a mournful look in the mirror and despite everything, Obi-Wan laughs too.

***

People assume Padmé and Obi-Wan are married and the twins their children and they don’t bother to correct anyone.

After 'no' and 'mama' Leia’s first word is a version of Obi-Wan’s name that’s so mangled that it sounds more like Ben.

Luke starts talking much later and by then no one calls Obi-Wan anything but Ben anymore.

***

When they find Ahsoka-

No. When Ahsoka finds them, Obi-Wan talks about Anakin for the first time in over two years.

"Where’s Anakin?" she asks, and Obi-Wan loses the smile seeing her had brought to his face.

"He didn’t make it out of the temple," Padmé says, giving Obi-Wan a worried glance.

He smiles weakly. "I think I can tell it, just this once. But I’ll need something stronger than tea first."

He hasn’t had more than a few sips of alcohol in years. There was no time, and then the risk of being caught off-guard was just too great. Padmé and Ahsoka only sip at their drinks but Obi-Wan cannot be sober for this so he drinks deeply and listens to Ahsoka telling Padmé how she found them.

"Yoda and I went back to the temple, after the clones turned on us. We needed to shut off the all-clear signal. The security tapes showed- Yoda warned me against checking the tapes but I needed to know." He laughs, bitterly, and finishes his glass, refills it. "Anakin was in the council chamber when they marched on the temple. I don’t know what he was doing there, alone. A group of initiates made it up there and told him what was happening and he told them to stay put, went outside and locked the door. After they killed him they blew up the doors to the council chamber and killed the younglings. I went to find Padmé and we ran."

***

He thinks it’s the pounding headache that wakes him but the urgent whispering might also be the cause.

Obi-Wan opens one eye, carefully, in case the headache is light-sensitive and finds Leia and Luke directly in front of him. Luke notices he’s awake and shushes Leia.

"I told you two to leave Ben alone," Padmé says from the door.

The twins startle, guilty.

Obi-Wan smiles at them. "Well, I’m already awake. And I could really use a hug. Do any of you have one to spare?"

The children take that as permission to climb all over him, babbling all the while.

***

Ahsoka is sitting at the table when Obi-Wan emerges, a twin in each arm. "Morning. How are you doing?"

Obi-Wan considers his answer. "As well as can be expected. I’m going to be much better once I’ve had some painkillers."

Ahsoka snorts. "Between the alcohol and the crying I’m not surprised. While you're doing that, I need someone to play with. Think there's anyone around who'd want to?" she asks, only half hiding the smile.

Luke and Leia both pat his shoulders saying, "Ben, down."

***

He should get up and go to bed but he’s so tired and Padmé’s fingers carding through his hair are so soothing and he just can’t convince himself to move.

He can hear Ahsoka telling the twins a story in the other room and in that moment, everything is alright.

***

Ahsoka doesn’t stay with them, but she promises to stay in contact.

The twins ask about her every day for a week, and then at least once a week after that. They meet up with Ahsoka sooner rather than later.

***

Birthday shopping is a great deal easier now that they can occasionally call on Ahsoka to watch the twins, who love their aunt Soka.

Obi-Wan has gotten distracted watching a tall blond human argue with someone when Padmé joins him and makes a sound of appreciation. He jumps, feeling inexplicably guilty, and turns to look at her.

She's not looking at him, but instead at the same tall human Obi-Wan was watching and the look on her face...

"You have a type," he hears himself say.

She looks at him, confused. He gestures vaguely toward the object of their appreciation.

"You have a type. And so do I. And it’s the same damn type."

"Oh," she say. "Oh no."

They both turn back to look at the human, just in time to see the triumphant look on their face as they apparently win the argument.

Without looking away, Obi-Wan says, "I suggest we never speak of this again."

"Agreed," Padmé says.

***

(The next time Padmé sees someone who fits their type she nudges him and points them out.

Ahsoka notices and starts laughing.

Padmé and Obi-Wan share a long-suffering look. They're never going to live this down.)


End file.
